Barghest
'Alley-Viper's are urban assault specialists. They utilize tactics and equipment similar to those used by police S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactics) units in cases of rioting, crowd control and heavily armed attackers, but Alley-Vipers use them to instigate chaos and spearhead assaults rather than contain them. They are equipped with heavy body armor, advanced night optics, covert observation gear, and an arsenal of weapons. Masters of brute force and diabolical treachery, Alley-Vipers use any means necessary to acheive their objectives. To graduate from their training program, they are required to survive a full burst of machine gun fire across their frontal body armor, execute a thirty foot jump onto concrete with full combat load, and run down a hundred meter gas-filled corridor without a gas mask. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: A former member of Her Majesty's Special Air Services, AV 301, AKA Payton Westlake is known for being as violent and tyrannical as he can be devious. Born east of London in Swanscombe to a blue collar family with one child ahead of him, and later two younger. Thuggish, and thickly built even at a young age, contact sports appealed to him greatly and he was commonly in trouble for throwing his weight around among his siblings as well as local children, and schoolmates. Years spent playing rugby, his parents hope to help him work out aggression, served only to hone his abilities, help him learn how to lead by force and example, and eventually gained him a scholarship to play for Oxford where his academic major was for a history degree. As soon as college ended, and scouts did not select him for minor or major leagues, he enlisted in the military where his years of operating in teams, killer instinct and dedication to his new calling had him tapped for the SAS. His time in the Special Air Service did not last long though, recruiters of a different sort were watching and months after graduating into their ranks he was given a better offer, to join Cobra. MUX History: Pre 2018 - 301 was involved in several assault functions, based out of Cobra Island including several raids on African diamond mines, an attack in New York on Wall Street, an assault on the UN in Europe, and even an attack on General Hawk that resulted in the G.I. Joe commander being hospitalized, and then later captured by 301 and Storm Shadow during a raid on the military hospital where Hawk was being treated. 2018 - 301 has become more active among Cobra again, operating out of D.C. and recently in conjunction with Interrogator and the recently re-activated Over Kill, with whom he has been working closely regarding the destruction of FBI base of operations, Quantico Virginia, and the CIA headquarters of Langley, Virginia. OOC Notes Unfortunately no old logs before 2018 - those computers are long gone and the logs with them. Logs 2018 * July 23 - "Enemy of My Enemy" - Vortex gets tricked to eliminate a U.N. craft by Cobra. Players 301 is played by Jeff Gallery Alleyviper1.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper2.gif|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper3.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper5.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper6.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper7.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper8.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper9.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alle alleyviper10.jpg|thumb|none|link=https://tfumux.wikia.com/wiki/File:Alley Preferred Vehicles * Sky Serpent (2017) References * 2013 Alley-Viper @ YoJoe.com category:Alley-Vipers category:Cobra OCs